You Can't Leave Me
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: CloLi or CloudxLightning FFVIIxFFXIII crossover fic. Cloud wants to leave Lightning, but she doesn't want a life without him... Will he leave her or hear her words out? Rated T for some mild innuendos, but this will not be a lemon.


_The Devil Hunter returns, back to slay more damned demons, I mean, er, make a new fanfiction!_

_I played Dissidia 012 recently and my most preferred characters to use in battle are FFVII's Cloud Strife and FFXIII's Claire "Lightning" Farron. I found out of the pairings fanbase by myself through this game and I thought I'd make a fanfic on this pairing. It won't be in the Dissidia world though; it will be in a mixed world of FFVII and FFXIII._

_I admit; I love the FF series, but never played the later games, more especially the recent FFXIII. The main character appealed to me. And I heard she is Cloud's feminine counterpart._

_I'm gonna make a non-lemon romance fic and the characters I will star will be my two most preferred characters in Dissidia 012 as mentioned above._

* * *

><p><strong>Title: You Can't Leave Me<strong>

**Genre: Romance (with Drama)**

**Rating: T**

**Paring: Cloud Strife and Claire "Lightning" Farron**

**Category: Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy XIII crossover**

**Main inspiration: YouTuber ChildOfDune's ****"Cloud x Lightning – My Skin"**** video. The story is based on this and I want to make my own take on it, which can be found on the video's description, but I want to add more details on it. So YouTuber ChildOfDune, if you are reading this, then you are to be credited for the story is yours.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series in general; it belongs solely to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><em>Let the story begin...<em>

* * *

><p>A spiky blond haired swordsman riding his motorcycle looked upon the horizon from a cliff where a large sword he used to wield was once set on the ground as a memorial for his friend. He remembered that particular friend's sacrifice as he promised to him to keep his honor and that he is his living legacy, in which he currently is now. At that time, he felt helpless on saving him, but it was he – Zack Fair – who protected a fellow SOLDIER – Cloud Strife.<p>

He felt even more helpless over his late second love, an ancient Cetra named Aerith Gainsborough. She was praying to the Planet to cast Holy so that Meteor won't befall onto it. Another Ex-SOLDIER, his nemesis – Sephiroth – killed her by impaling his overly long sword through her torso. After defeating a piece of Jenova which Sephiroth controlled afterwards, he brings the Cetra's corpse to the deep waters below of the Forgotten City. She never wanted him to hold responsibility for her death. But the spiked-blondie still mourns over Aerith's and Zack's deaths.

After mourning and opening his eyes through the past of Cloud finally killing Sephiroth and again during his return through one of his remnants Kadaj, he then remembers an ex-soldier he met in Edge. She was a soldier from a faraway place called Bodhum named Claire Farron who goes by her self-named codename Lightning. She is a strawberry pink haired woman wearing a uniform of a soldier organization called the Guardian Corps. Cloud wanted to move on because of what he was about to do to her in the past, to forget he ever had relationships with women. He wanted to say to her that he needs to move on, so he contacts her via cellphone.

Meanwhile, in a distance, Lightning contemplates on a ruined church in Sector 5 of the ruined Midgar. She never even noticed her cellphone ringing, never felt its vibration. She enters the church out of her own curiosity.

Back to Cloud. As he revs up the Fenrir bike's engine, he felt flashes in his brain. It made him remember the time he fought Light, nearly putting her out of her misery.

* * *

><p><em>[Flashback]<em>

_Cloud and Lightning charged straight forward head on to each other with his complete Fusion Swords and her Blazefire Saber respectively. When they crashed blades, both glared at each other and their fighting spirits were burning up. The man then separates the hollow blade from the main blade and charged at her with two swords wielding together. Due to her fast reflexes, she dodges them with ease. She jumped as high like a Dragoon, and then she landed on both feet._

"_Show me what you got, ex-SOLDIER!" was Lightning's taunt_

_She then charges on him. Both exchanged blows, wounding each other in the process. Cloud kept on using different swords while Lightning kept switching her gunblade between sword and gun modes alternatively._

_After feverent blows (and some shots with Lightning's gunblade), both were in near exhaustion. Both had not-so-fatal wounds all over their bodies. They admit; they are strong and skilled to each other._

_Both swordmasters were panting. Lightning couldn't move a muscle due to it, so this was Cloud's chance. He charges forward and attempts to finish her off for good. Suddenly, the pinkette lies down and Cloud stopped in an instant, letting his guard down and letting go of the First Tsurugi. He felt something in her like never before. He couldn't kill her; her beauty cannot be destroyed…_

_[Flashback Ends]_

* * *

><p>And that is how he regretted nearly killing Lightning and had to move on, trying to live life without her. After an unsuccessful attempt to call her through cell, the spiky blonde leaves for the church knowing the pinkette will be there. He drives Fenrir to the Church, knowing she might go there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later; at the Church…<strong>

Lightning looks around the ruined Church. She then sees the pond of water, untainted because of the Lifestream; along its edges were the only flowers that bloom in the Church. Suddenly, red roses began to bloom on the further edges and some were dancing with the blowing wind. It is a remembrance of her when she rides Odin and uses his twin swords.

After gazing upon the flowers on the floor, she heard footsteps behind him, but ignored it. The figure behind him walked until he sees the red roses. It was Cloud. He sensed she would be here as she sensed he would come here.

"Lightning…" Cloud began "I… I have to leave you… so I won't hurt you again…"

The woman gasped hearing what he said.

* * *

><p><em>[BGM cue: Masashi Hamauzu – Lightning's Theme]<em>

She needs him; without him, her life will never be the same. It changed ever since she first met him. She became in complete shock on what she was hearing straight from the man's mouth.

"No! Cloud! You can't possibly…" Lightning suddenly pauses over disbelief on what he says "You can't… Wh… Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about? You want me to go away? I-I-I… I can't just leave you!"

Cloud, in his gloomy state, replied "I know…"

Lightning protested "We can't be apart. You can't leave me."

Cloud just sighed and replied "Just wait here."

Lightning sways her head in disagreement. "But you can't just say that stuff like that to me… ever!"

Cloud was in shock. He couldn't want to see her suffer again, but she can't leave him. He only had one choice…

"I guess…" Cloud began

"Before you say anything Cloud," Lightning interrupted "Hear me out."

Lightning began her preach.

"Cloud Strife, I really do love you, from the bottom of my heart. Ever since I saw you with my own two eyes, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And when you nearly killed me back then by stopping your final blow, I… I…" tears began to come down from her cheeks and knelt on both knees. "I thought you're really going to actually kill me…" She brought up the past Cloud couldn't let go; because of that, he wanted her to leave him for the better. "But despite that, you are a kind-hearted warrior. You and your companions were able to stop Meteor from destroying The Planet, and I was very impressed! I couldn't even resist you! Because, I… I…!"

The spiky blond looked down on her.

"I DON'T WANT A LIFE WITHOUT YOU, CLOUD!" Lightning shouted, echoing throughout the church, with white doves flying above the skies as well as red rose petals flying around her through the wind.

* * *

><p><em>[BGM Cue: FF7 Main Theme AKA Cloud's Theme (Dissidia version)]<em>

Cloud closed his eyes and he bowed his head. He kept thinking about what she said, not wanting to live a life without him. He then was convinced.

"OK… I'll stay by your side… forever…" was finally Cloud's response. He then smiles and raises his head to normal angle.

They share a passionate kiss, her hands on his face, his on her shoulders – grabbing them tightly. Cloud felt Light's breasts on his chest, so he deepened the kiss further.

'Cloud…'

'Light…'

It was long and serious kiss. The ex-SOLDIER's arms were now on another ex-soldier's waist, hers around his neck.

'I never felt… anything like this…' Cloud thought '! Her touch, it's perfect!'

'Oh, Cloud…' was all Lightning can say in her thoughts.

The kiss lasted very long like 10 minutes; they finally couldn't hold it when they couldn't breathe as they broke it to grasp air. They contemplated upon each other and smiled. He nodded and she smiled more with embracing him.

"Cloud… Let's go?" Lightning began with a smile and a tear on her cheek dropping.

"Sure," Cloud answered. He nodded and kissed the salty tear away from her cheek.

They went outside the Church and Cloud revved up Fenrir's engines. Lightning rides behind him, embracing him as tightly as she could. He put on his biker goggles and headed for a place they can permanently call home, but it is neither in the Seventh Heaven Bar on Edge nor the Farron household in Bodhum. They will find that eternally peaceful world of their own…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I plan to make a sequel for this. It will contain a lemon. It will be called "A World of Our Own". I won't spoil you all on what will happen to it, so be ready for a big surprise!<em>

_Now that I'm through with Gundam Seed's Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne, I can then focus on either other pairings from other anime, TV shows or video games (like this one) or make a non-lemon fic (like this one) but none of the romance. There are more genres of fiction to choose from. Any suggestions guys? Leave them on the reviews please._

_I'mma tell you all something: MAINSTREAM MUSIC FANS ARE SUCH OVERLY BIGOTED ASSHOLES! THEY ARE THE MAIN REASON WHY I DON'T LIKE TODAY'S MUSIC! THEY ARE THE SCHOOL OF DEAD FISH WHO KEEPS SWIMMING WITH THE CURRENT TRENDS OF MUSIC! I don't even get the new trends of it. Rather stick to oldies which are up til the 90's or other awesome non-commercial or less commercial genres then..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Killed before, a time to kill 'em all!<br>Passed down the righteous law.  
>Serve the justice that dwells in me.<br>Lifeless corpse as far as THE EYE CAN SEE!"_

_I love that part of Dante's theme, especially I can shout/scream the capitalized parts._

_Anyway, this is Devil Hunter Kira F. Sparda signing out… Remember to KEEP IT STYLISH!_


End file.
